Necesitaré Toda Una Vida
by ValerieLovesDramiones
Summary: Cuando la vida en Manhattan se vuelve solo trabajo y más trabajo, el engreído jefe de Hermione la invita a cenar. Lemon.


**Otro oneshot de la mano de ValerieLovesDramiones, ya se imaginarán lo que viene.**

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. ROWLING - PERSONAJES. ESCENARIO: UNIVERSO ALTERNO/ Manhattan**

* * *

No sabía qué ocurriría aquella noche y la ansiedad me estaba matando. Ni siquiera sé por qué acepté ir en una cita con mi engreído jefe. Trabajar de secretaria del presidente de una casa de bolsa no era el mejor de los trabajos pero por lo menos me permitía pagar mis cuentas y darme mis lujos. Hasta dio para mi viaje a las Bahamas. En fin, como les estaba diciendo, esa tarde mi queridísimo jefe me había propuesto ir a cenar y no pude rechazarlo. Digo "queridísimo" irónicamente, aquel hombre me hacía trabajar casi once horas diarias y las montañas de papeleo y acciones se mezclaban en mi escritorio.

Pues la cita era a las nueve y yo a las siete ya estaba perfectamente arreglada y vestida. Para no demostrarle mi latente interés por él, opté por lo seguro, un vestido negro clásico con un escote muy femenino, un blazer blanco y sandalias altas, también negras. Mi maquillaje constaba solo de blush, rimmel y labial rojo. Si quería seguir trabajando en la empresa tenía que impresionarlo, pero no podía regalarme a la primera. Aquel hombre me encantaba, a pesar de todo.

Era un treintón, principio de los treinta, como yo. Alto, rubio y de piel muy blanca. Como si fuese descendiente de rusos o ucranianos. Sus facciones eran puntiagudas y su cabello muy liso y fino. Ni hablar de sus ojos grises, cuando a frieza se trataba, ellos le ganaban al iceberg que hundió el titanic. Vestía siempre trajes costosos, hechos a la medida, Kiton o Brioni, y nunca repetía una corbata. Usaba relojes Rolex y tenía su propio chofer. Estoy segura que sus padres eran dueños de la empresa y no me sorprendía que le hubiesen dado aquel cargo, era un hombre inteligente y audaz. Me sorprendía a mí misma millones de veces pensando en lo que sería ir con aquel adonis a la cama. Pero el caso es que nunca habíamos tenido una conversación fuera de asuntos del trabajo. Aquella tarde de viernes me sorprendió sola en la salita de empleados, donde nos es permitido almorzar, tomar café o sencillamente sentarnos y relajarnos en medio del break.

_-¿Sigue aquí, Señorita Granger?- _me preguntó mientras entraba a la salita. Me puse de pie inmediatamente puesto que estaba tomando mi taza de café sentada en el granito junto a la cafetera. ¿Qué iba a pensar yo que él aún estaba vagando por los pasillos del departamento administrativo?

_-Sí, Señor Malfoy. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?- _

_-No necesito nada, solo me apetecía salir mañana en la noche y quería saber si le importaría acompañarme- _cuando dijo esto casi me ahogué con mi expresso. ¿El jefe invitándome a salir?

_-¿Está seguro?- _creo que la que no creía lo que estaba sucediendo era yo. Intenté no sonrojarme pero sentía mis mejillas arder. Lo miré a los ojos y su semblante estaba igual de exaltado que el mio.

_-¿Alguna vez le he dicho algo de lo que no esté seguro?- _me enervaba que supiera seleccionar las palabras de una forma tan correcta, como si sus oraciones fuesen perfectas, cual escritor famoso.

_-Nunca, Señor- _dije y bajé la mirada a mis pies, los zapatos me estaban matando.

_-Entonces pasaré por usted después de las nueve, si le parece bien- _dijo. Asentí con la cabeza. No necesitaba darle mi dirección o mi número de teléfono pues ya los conocía, solía enviarme trabajo con su chofer los fines de semana cuando era urgente… Quiero decir, cuando le daba su gana.

Desde ese momento quedé tan ansiosa y asustada de aquella cita que no conseguí dormir. Heme aquí ahora, esperando junto a la puerta, lista dos horas antes de que si quiera se acercara a mi casa. No le conté a nadie sobre esto, ni pensar contarle a Harry. Hace mucho tiempo que le incomodaban estas cosas con mi jefe. Yo tenía que dejar reuniones de amigos y familia para trabajar, siempre me pedían que renunciara, que dejara esa esclavitud; no puedo dejar este empleo. Me provee de todo lo que quiero y necesito, es por eso que lo tomo tan en serio.

Pasaban lentamente los minutos así que encendí el televisor y lo único que encontré en la programación fue un episodio antiguo de The Sex And The City entre la basura de Fashion Police y Jersey Shore. Comencé a reir con los disparates que Carrie y Miranda decían sobre uno de los tantos hombres de la serie y de repente sonó la campanilla de la entrada. Apagué el televisor de prisa y corrí a verme en el espejo por última vez, de inmediato me dirige a abrir la puerta de entrada y allí estaba él, tan sensual como siempre. Su perfume inundaba el pórtico.

_-¿Vamos?- _preguntó mirándome fijamente.

_-Vamos- _dije y luego sonreí. Creo que se notaba que temblaba de emoción. Mientras caminábamos hacia el lujoso Bentley que estaba estacionado en la entrada reparé en que estaba más relajado que de costumbre, como si una de las barreras entre ambos ya se hubiese desvanecido. Sonreí para mí y él lo notó.

_-¿Cuál es el chiste?-_ pausó, mi semblante cambió inmediatamente al darme cuenta que había parado su caminar y me miraba serio, me asusté, cuando iba a responder que no era nada y que me disculpara el muy desgraciado se carcajeó _–Bromeo, Señorita Granger. Debería haber visto su expresión-_

Impulsivamente le saqué la lengua y seguí andando hacia el automóvil. Este tipo era una cajita de sorpresas y más adelante me las iba a cobrar.

Subimos al coche y mientras intentaba solo observar por la ventana mientras el chofer nos paseaba por la ciudad, no encontraba una manera de iniciar una conversación sin que pareciese forzada, o fastidiosa.

_-¿Se siente bien de salir conmigo?- _pregunté insegura, no era lo que quería preguntarle pero fue lo que salió de mi boca.

_-Fui yo quien le propuso esto, ¿no cree que debería ser yo quien tenga esa duda?- _dijo con parsimonia, lo medité. Tenía razón, era yo quien había accedido.

_-Tiene razón, señor- _dije. Se volvió hacia mí y posó su mano sobre la mia, que yacía en el asiento.

_-Por favor, llámame Draco- _

_-Sí, Señor Draco- _ERROOOOOOR, debí haber dicho solo Draco _–Lo siento, Draco- _sonreí apenada _–Puede llamarme Hermione-_

_-Olvidemos las formalidades, ¿puedo tutearte? Siento que sería un poco menos incómodo- _sonrió, maldije su sonrisa despreocupada. Asentí, esto tendría que romper un poco el hielo.

_-¿A dónde vamos?- _pregunté curiosa, el viaje estaba tomando demasiado tiempo.

_-Estamos por llegar, mira- _dijo señalando la entrada de un lujoso restaurante. Uno de los más lujosos de Manhattan, de aquellos que solo frecuentan Donald Trump y Oprah. Tragué espeso, no sé si conseguiría encajar ahí, ni siquera estaba vestida para la ocasión. _–Tal vez querrás cambiar ese blazer por esto- _mencionó mientras me entregaba una bolsa de regalos, dentro, tenía un chal de piel felpuda, seguramente era real. Y luego me entregó una caja azul turquesa, de inmediato reconocí el collar de diamantes de Tiffany & Co. Me ayudó a colocármelo antes de salir del auto, ya me había cambiado el blazer por el adorable chal de piel. Por un momento olvidé mis principios defensores de animales y comencé a disfrutar de la velada.

Me tomó de la mano mientras cruzábamos el umbral de la entrada, mis nervios aumentaban a cada paso. Un empleado elegante nos llevó a una mesa al aire libre, bien iluminada y decorada para dos, en una sección que al parecer era exclusiva para personas como Malfoy. Me asusté… Comenzaba a incomodarme tanto lujo, no ser suficiente…

Intenté disimular un poco mi incomodidad cuando sentí su mirada sobre mi nuca, al empujarme la silla mientras me sentaba en la adorable mesa. Habían tantos pares de cubiertos y tantas copas que no sabía cómo iba a disimular mi ignorancia en aspectos tan elitescos como aquel. No es que fuera una mujer ignorante, es que nunca tuve trato directo con mundos como este, para mí una cena elegante era un restaurante francés, pero este iba en otra categoría.

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- _me preguntó, me mordí el labio inferior buscando en mi cerebro las palabras correctas para responder a esa pregunta.

_-No tengo idea de cómo usar esta cantidad de cubiertos, lo siento-_ dije mientras me llevaba una mano a la frente soltando una risa nerviosa, él sonrió, aunque no conseguí verlo sabía que estaba sonriendo.

_-No te preocupes, es pan comido. Yo te puedo enseñar-_ dijo con su voz aterciopelada, lo miré a los ojos. Me intrigaba inmensamente ese cambio tan repentino. O tal vez no el cambio, si no conocerlo un poco más allá de la relación jefe/secretaria que manteníamos. Era un hombre dulce, bastante dulce.

_-De verdad, muero de la vergüenza- _di una pausa y respiré profundo para no salir corriendo a llorar en el tocador _–No sé si soy el tipo de chica que necesitas-_ dije. Su semblante cambió, arqueó una ceja con picardía y sonrió de medio lado mientras colocaba el pañuelo de tela sobre su regazo.

_-¿Y tu has creído que esto se trataba de una cita romántica no?-_ preguntó. El mundo se me vino abajo, estaba metiendo la pata frente a él una y otra vez _–Estoy bromeando de nuevo, Hermione. Tengo intenciones de conocerte mejor, por ahora vamos a relajarnos, a platicar y a comer algo delicioso… ¿te parece?- _

-_Vas a terminar matándome de un susto- _dije y me reí avergonzada, mis mejillas seguramente estaban súper encendidas. Se carcajeó un poco y luego intentó disimular cuando el camarero vino a tomar nuestra orden. Sentí que me observaba mucho mientras leía el menú pero intenté ignorarlo.

_-Yo quiero lo de siempre- _se dirijo al camarero, lo observé un poco curiosa.

_-Sí, señor Draco. Y, ¿para la señorita?- _preguntó el camarero, solo en ese momento reparé en lo buen mozo que era. Alto, de ojos verdes y cabellos oscuros, me distraje mirándolo fijamente hasta que Malfoy se aclaró la garganta y me sacó de mi sueño despierto.

_-¿Qué me recomienda?-_ pregunté, picarona. El camarero me indicó dos platos que sonaban apetitosos y acepté, Malfoy escogió la botella de vino y yo solo me concentré en el camarero mientras se alejaba.

_-Te ha gustado el camarero-_ dijo, me sonrojé. Estaba fuera de mi zona de confort, ¿Cómo era que conseguía leerme así como si fuese un libro abierto?

_-Tengo que aceptar que está muy bien-_ dije, más que todo para ver cómo reaccionaba.

_-Vamos, has venido conmigo, intenta poner de tu parte ¿sí?- _me carcajee ante su petición y asentí.

_-Vale, lo siento. Ha sido maleducado de mi parte-_ dije. Me quedé mirándole fijamente a los ojos, sonrió. _–Eres un ser impredecible, Draco Malfoy-_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?-_

_-Nunca me imaginé en un restaurante como este con mi jefe, y menos siendo una petición del mismo… En la oficina eres diferente…-_ dije, se quedó observándome con recelo.

_-Una cosa es el trabajo y otra el mundo exterior, no se puede andar de "mi amorsito", "queridita", "corazoncito de melocotón" cuando hay muchas cosas por hacer. El funcionamiento de la empresa perdería eficiencia- _me explicó. Tenía sentido, como todo lo que salía de su boca. Y esos labios delgados eran perfectos, me quedé babeada mirándolos y por supuesto que lo notó. _-¿Quieres un besito?- _

Reí por lo bajo, me impresionaba su manera de agarrarme desprevenida. El jefesito hasta tenía gracia. Me sonrojé por supuesto, pero antes de poder contraatacar, el camarero regresó con la botella de vino tinto que Malfoy había escogido. Aquel vino pasaba por mi garganta como elixir, no saciaba la sed que cargaba, pero que bien me estaba cayendo.

_-La orden está por salir, disculpen la espera- _me dijo el camarero directamente, sin dignarse a mirar a mi acompañante. Su semblante cambió un poco.

_-Qué clase de servicio, nunca me había sucedido cosa parecida- _dijo intentando mantenerse calmado cuando el camarero ya había desaparecido. Intenté no mostrar miedo, pero con este hombre no sabía qué pensar. Ya lo había visto y escuchado irritado cuando papeles no estaban listos o cuando su padre le reclamaba al teléfono. Conocía al hombre en su modo fiera.

_-No le prestes mucha atención, mejor hablemos de ti- _intenté distraerlo.

_-¿Algo en mí que desees saber?- _me preguntó aun fijándose si el camarero regresaba.

_-Cuéntame algo interesante- _exigí. Volvió sus ojos metálicos hacia mí y sonrió. Que sonrisa más linda, me derretía por dentro.

_-Vivo solo, con un gato rallado y peludo llamado Mozart, porque llamarlo Beethoven era muy canino. Mi apartamento es demasiado grande para una sola persona y tiene una vista que al final de la noche me encantaría mostrarte, claro, si aceptas. Mis padres viven en Londres, donde nací… Pero eso ya lo sabías. Las últimas tres mujeres con las que salí me desilusionaron por completo, es por eso que decidí concentrarme el cien por ciento en la compañía y dejar esas tonterías para más adelante. No imaginé que sería un camino tan solitario. Mi mejor amigo se llama Blaise-_

_-Zabini- _dije, terminando su oración. Era un flaco de piel chocolate y ojos negros que estaba para chuparse los dedos también, lo visitaba a la oficina de vez en cuando y me sonreía con picardía.

_-Sí, fui padrino de su boda, nuestros padres se conocen desde hace muchos años- _pausó _–Ahora es tu turno-_

Tragué en seco, ¿qué carajos le iba a contar? Tomé un sorbito de vino y posé la copa de nuevo en la mesa.

_-Vivo sola también, sabes en dónde por supuesto. Tengo un periquito australiano llamado Arthur, deberías verlo, es un amor. Vivo para trabajar, dejo mis fines de semana, a mi familia y amigos para culminar lo que sea necesario. Me quedo hasta las tantas en la oficina archivando y bebiendo café como loca… Es por eso que no tengo una relación seria desde que entré en la compañía- _me miraba profundamente, poniéndome más y más nerviosa _–No es tu culpa, no te preocupes. Soy yo que no sé darme tiempo para mí misma, mientras más ocupaciones tenga en la cabeza, más alejada de mis problemas existenciales estoy… Soy una persona sumamente compleja, a veces ni yo misma me consigo entender…-_

_-Somos dos-_

_-Mi mejor amigo se llama Harry- _dije y sonreí.

En ese momento el camarero trajo la orden y observé maravillada la decoración del plato. Le desee buen apetito y sonreí antes de comenzar con la entrada. Aquello sabía a gloria, nunca había probado tantos sabores en un solo plato y todos combinados tan armoniosamente.

_-Esto está delicioso, ¿qué tal el tuyo?- _me preguntó, aun con la comida en la boca intenté sonreír y asentí.

_-Entonces, ¿el postre lo tomamos en tu apartamento?- _su reacción fue de absoluta sorpresa, casi se ahogaba con el bocado que estaba masticando.

_-Encantado- _dijo.

Así continuamos la cena, me dejó probar un poco de su "lo de siempre" y yo compartí mi plato "sugerido por el camarero", en este momento no recuerdo bien lo que estábamos comiendo, recuerdo cómo me sentía. Ya no estaba incómoda, ya no quería salir huyendo. Estaba conociendo un lado de Draco Malfoy que jamás me habría imaginado existía.

_-¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?- _me preguntó, reí mientras me llevaba la copa a la boca, tomé y sorbo y me dispuse a contestarle.

_-¿Tiempo libre? ¿Qué es eso?- _ambos reímos _–hace mucho tiempo que no salgo de vacaciones siquiera- _dije, mi viaje a las Bahamas ya había sido cuatro años atrás.

_-Lo siento mucho, de verdad mereces unas vacaciones de ensueño. Tu trabajo en la compañía ha sido excepcional. Te daré un mapa y apuntarás con el dedo, el destino que elijas será tuyo por dos semanas, con todo cubierto por la empresa y además vuelos en primera clase-_ dijo, mis ojos debían estar por salirse de mi cara y mi barbilla seguramente había golpeado la mesa de lo boquiabierta que quedé. No sabía qué decirle pero tendría que ser algo ingenioso.

_-Qué grande sorpresa- _pausé –_pero me temo que no puedo aceptarlo-_

_-¿Por qué no podrías?- _preguntó, ahora su expresión era seria, se llevó una mano a la barbilla y rascó un poco su barba, no era del todo poblada y se notaba que tomaba su tiempo para cortarla y moldearla.

_-Porque ir de vacaciones sola no es algo que me agrade mucho… Es aburrido-_ dije, me aclaré la garganta y volví a beber algo de vino.

_-Dime el nombre de tu novio y sus datos, también podemos cubrir su estadía y vuelo. No te preocupes por eso-_ dijo, lo miré con picardía.

_-¿Qué parte de "vivo para el trabajo" tu cerebro no ha procesado?- _pregunté _–no tengo novio, Draco. Casi ni tengo amigos-_

_-Pero siendo tan bonita e inteligente, por no sacar a flote lo sensual que te ves cuando te concentras en el papeleo, ni lo gracioso que es verte una y otra vez corriendo de aquí para allá por los pasillos intentando no caer. No entiendo como no puede haber nadie detrás de ti. Mejor dicho, sé que ninguno sería suficiente… Es solo que…- _Mi cerebro estaba trabajando duro para procesar todas aquellas palabras bonitas que salían de su boca, su voz se hizo más profunda que lo habitual. Lo miré a los ojos y unas enormes ganas de comerle la boca me inundaron el alma.

_-Ain't nobody got time for that- _dije y solté una risita, hacienda referencia a esas imagines graciosas que ruedan la internet. Sonrió, cual niño, de la manera más pura y honesta además de inocente. Draco Malfoy, ¿quién eres en realidad? Pensé. _-¿Por qué no me acompañas?- _

Casi se atraganta ante mi proposición.

_-Podría dejar a Nott encargado unos días y pagarle al menos otra asistente y tendría que hablar con mis padres y ver en dónde poner a Mozart, no lo dejaría solo tanto tiempo y tendría que…-_

_-Si es muy complicado, no hay problema, olvidamos las vacaciones-_

_-Nada de eso, he dicho que tendrás vacaciones de ensueño- _me quedé callada, no tenía como responderle. Ahora no solo pasaría la noche en su departamento. Me conocía, sabría lo que iba a suceder. Pero ahora me iría dos semanas de vacaciones con todo incluido y de paso, con el jefe. Estaba corriendo con suerte.

La cena culminó, pidió la cuenta y nos dirigimos de nuevo a su automóvil. Me sorprendió que en ningún momento tuve la necesidad de mirar el móvil, y si él miró el suyo no me di cuenta. Normalmente sé que estoy aburrida cuando utilizo el móvil. Esta noche no fue así, aunque no habláramos mucho en el trayecto restaurante – mansión. Porque se eso se trataba, aquel pent-house era una mansión. Tenía que meter la llavesita en el elevador para poder entrar. Dos pisos, paredes de cristal que daban a una terraza enorme con piscina y jacuzzi, una sala enorme, como para dar las mejores fiestas. Todo decorado con pinturas contemporáneas que reconocía de mis clases de historia, Kandinsky, Picasso, Locke, Warhol… Todas se veían originales y en perfecto estado. El minibar no tenía nada de mini y las escaleras hacia el segundo piso eran espectaculares.

_-Wow-_ articulé, no cabía en mi asombro.

_-Es lo que todas dicen- _dijo, lo miré entrecerrando mis ojos. Dudosa.

_-Ah, porque es que traes muchas ¿no?-_

_-No era lo que intentaba decir, claro que no, solo…-_ se puso nervioso, punto para mí.

_-Estaba bromeando-_ dije, suspiró aliviado. Me guio hasta la cocina y descorchó una botella de vino de la nevera de bebidas alcohólicas detrás del bar. Sirvió una copa para mí y una para él y decidí brindar _–Brindo por una noche espectacular que hemos tenido, por ti, por mí. Que se repita- _oh mi dios, ya estaba pasadita de tragos.

_-Que se repita-_ me miró a los ojos intensamente mientras chocaba su copa con la mía. ¿Es que este hombre se había puesto más guapo en minutos o era solo el vino? Ya se me estaba subiendo el alcohol a la cabeza. Caminé sin permiso ni decir palabra alguna hacia la puerta de la terraza, estaba una noche estrellada, fresca pero no fría, típica del verano. Me acerqué a la baranda y observé a lo lejos. Que jodidamente hermosa la vista. Maldije mil veces por haber llegado tan lejos esa noche, ya estaba en su depa, ya sabía lo que sucedería en pocos minutos. Estaba intentando tomar aire para no desmayarme de la emoción, pero aquellas miradas intentas me estaban excitando… O era el vino.

_-¿Te gusta?-_ preguntó acercándose a mí nuca, sentía su aliento sobre mi cuello. Vamos Malfoy, un besito no te costaba nada.

_-Me encanta- _dije, volviéndome hacia él, quedamos a escasos centímetros de distancia.

_-¿La vista, el apartamento o yo?-_ me preguntó, se llevó la puta copa a la boca y bebió un sorbo de vino tinto. Acabó por beberse todo el líquido que quedaba en su copa, la mía aún estaba a la mitad.

_-Todo-_ dije, tomé un sorbito _–Es hermoso… La vista, el apartamento… En cambio tú, estas llevándome a la locura-_ dije, me alejé un poco de esa cercanía para respirar y dejar que mi cabeza se enfriara, me siguió los pasos casi inmediatamente.

_-¿Ah sí?- _preguntó, me sonrojé seguramente, pero después de beber tanto vino seguramente ni se notaba _–Tú me tienes loco desde la primera vez que entraste a mi oficina para tu entrevista, hace cinco años más o menos-_ dijo, posó su copa en una mesita alta que estaba a mi lado.

_-¿Por qué te tomaste tanto tiempo para actuar?- _pregunté pícara, posé la copa en la mesa también y lo miré de la manera más sensual que pude, por supuesto en el momento sentía que estaba haciéndolo bien, seguramente no tanto. Qué borracha que estaba.

_-Tenía miedo- _susurró, tan cerca de mi boca que sentí sus palabras retumbar en mis dientes. Coloqué mis manos alrededor de su cuello lo que tuvo como consecuencia que diera un paso hacia mí y nuestros cuerpos se tocaran en diversos puntos. Podía sentir claramente su erección rozar mi parte íntima.

_-¿Miedo de qué?- _dije mientras pegaba mi frente a la suya. Me rodeó con sus brazos esta vez, tomó mi muslo derecho y lo acarició un poco más arriba de la línea de mi vestido. Mi tanga era de las más sensuales que tenía, aunque no sabía cómo iba a acabar aquella noche por lo menos había tomado mis precauciones.

_-De que me rechazaras-_ dijo, intenté no tambalearme ya que tenía solo una pierna para darme soporte. Moví mis manos con delicadeza para alejar su rostro del mío y poderlo mirar a los ojos con mayor facilidad.

_-Dime, ¿quién en su sano juicio podría rechazarte, Draco Malfoy?- _le sonreí _–Solo me invitaste a cenar y henos aquí-_ sonrió, otra vez de aquella forma inocente, infantil.

_-Dame un beso, Hermione… Acaba con esta agonía-_ me suplicó. Negué con la cabeza.

_-Aún no… Déjame disfrutar esto, hace tanto tiempo que soñaba con este momento- _era cierto. Solo que lo imaginaba un poco menos especial, rudo y en el escritorio de su oficina…

_-Dame un beso, tendrás momentos como estos cuando lo desees-_ volvió a pedir y antes de que dijera algo más, junté mis labios con los suyos y me quedé ahí, inmóvil. Sus labios tibios y mentolados eran como el agua para quien tiene sed. Se quedó paralizado cuando comencé a mover mis labios, separándome ligeramente para darle besos húmedos muy cortos hasta que reaccionó abriendo su boca y dándome un beso francés. Su lengua era de lo más habilidosa, se movía de aquí para allá, se entrelazaba con la mía y con sus labios me besaba profundamente. Por un momento creí que caeríamos del edificio así que lo empujé un poco. Error, o tal vez no. Me jaloneó con él, sin separar nuestros labios y me fue guiando alrededor de la piscina para entrar al departamento. Mis nervios habían regresado, pero no dejé que me detuvieran.

Este hombre sí que sabía besar. Tan rápido como entramos al departamento, me encostó de la pared y comenzó a subir su mano por mi pierna de nuevo, acariciándola lo más crudo que nunca me habían acariciado. Yo por mi parte, al tiempo que intentaba no perder el aliento, le saqué el saco del smoking y comencé a desabotonar su camisa, botón por botón.

Intenté y conseguí después de un rato que le bajara la velocidad al beso, haciéndolo profundo y pausado, más sensual. Lamí su labio inferior consiguiendo que se estremeciera. Su camisa ya había volado por la sala cuando me tomó de la mano y me llevó con cuidado escaleras arriba, solo nos veíamos gracias a la tenue luz de la luna, puesto que todas las luces se encontraban apagadas.

Nunca logré entender como sus manos me daban placer casi sin tocarme. Cuando sentí su respiración sobre mi pelvis, ya estaba preparada para sentir su lengua down there. Aquel desgraciado estaba totalmente entrenado, sabía lo que estaba haciendo como si me lo hubiese hecho un millón de veces. Me vine por lo menos tres veces antes de siquiera pensar en verdadero sexo. Que habilidad que tenía y aunque no puedo decir que soy igual de habilidosa, con ayuda de mis manos y mi boca conseguí que se viniera una vez antes de pasar al verdadero asunto.

Me subí sobre él cual hiena hambrienta y lo besé en los labios mientras acariciaba mis senos, delicadamente pero con picardía. Y es que picardía le brotaba de la piel, mucho más que el propio sudor de su cuerpo. Me senté sobre su bien dotado miembro cuando él menos lo esperó, lo que generó que un gruñido saliera de su garganta sin permiso alguno, lo supe por sus mejillas rosadas de vergüenza. Subí y bajé, subí y bajé. Una sensación cálida y confortable comenzaba a crecer dentro de mí. Lo miraba de vez en cuando a los ojos mientras caminaba por mi cuerpo con sus manos. Me tomó por sorpresa cuando me dio la vuelta rápidamente y se posicionó sobre mí. Comenzó a embestirme más y más rápido, con firmeza. Gemí, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

_-Draco- _dije desde lo más profundo de mí _–Házlo, vamos, más fuerte-_

No sabía cómo aquellas palabras habían salido de mi boca, mi cerebro no tuvo momento para procesarlas. Sonrió sádicamente y me embistió más fuerte, más profundamente. Posé mis manos en sus caderas para indicarle como iba a hacerlo luego, lentamente pero penetrándome lo más hondo posible. Se detuvo de nuevo y con cierta fiereza me tomó por las caderas para ponerme de gatas, mucho tiempo había pasado desde que tenía tantas posiciones en una sola noche y que salieran así tan al natural. No hubo un solo momento de silencios incómodos. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas y el sonar rítmico de lo que estábamos haciendo no dejaron espacio para incomodidades o vergüenza.

Estábamos a punto de llegar al clímax cuando me regresó a nuestra posición anterior y volvió a penetrarme lenta y profundamente, de la manera más sensual y adorable posible. Me miró a los ojos y fue agarrando velocidad poco a poco. Su mirada intensa me excitaba mucho más.

_-Dios, dios, dios, dios-_ dije y grité cuando llegué al orgasmo. Qué sensación tan satisfactoria tuve cuando su cuerpo caliente cayó sobre mí, exhausto. Cuando un instante después intentó quitarse de encima, impedí que se moviera. Estaba demasiado cómoda con aquella cercanía. Apoyó sus codos junto a mi cabeza para poderme mirar y lo hizo tan apasionadamente que me derretí en sus almohadas. Todo tenía su perfume, su esencia.

_-¿Satisfecha, Hermione?-_ me preguntó, fruncí el ceño.

_-Pero qué hombre más romántico me he conseguido-_ dije y me carcajee al tiempo que él lo hacía.

_-Lo siento- _otra risita _–no soy muy bueno en esto del amor-_

_-Calla…- _pausé, con mis manos le retiré el sudor de la frente. Me agradeció con su mirada.

_-Me encantas-_ susurró, me sentía más y más pequeñita entre sus brazos, como una chiquilla enamorada… ¿Enamorada? ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

_-¿Ah sí?- _pregunté picarona.

_-Eres un hueso duro de roer-_ dijo. Lo besé en los labios, como explicando lo que sentía cuando en verdad con palabras no podía expresarlo. _-¿Tomo eso como un "también me encantas"?_

_-Mejor tómalo como un "ya veremos"- _dije, pero en realidad si era un "también me encantas".

_-Me conformo con otro beso- _dijo y complací ese deseo. Su respiración mentolada me estremecía solo con rozarme la piel.

_-Nunca me había sentido así-_ dije sin pensarlo.

_-Me siento halagado pero tengo que admitir que tú no estás nada mal- _dijo él, intentando hacerse el duro.

_-¿Necesitas otra ronda para comprobarlo?- _pregunté, se le iluminó la mirada.

_-Necesitaré toda una vida- _sonrió y fundió sus labios con los míos. Comenzamos desde cero.


End file.
